


Help Me Up, Let's Keep On Running

by CouldntBeDamned



Series: I Feel the Love, And I Feel it Burn [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Discipline, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, Minor POV Stephen Strange, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Spanking, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is of legal age, Punishment, Relationship Discussions, Spanking, Standing in the Corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: Peter and Stephen have several rules set up in their dynamic.  The two biggest?  That Peter will look after his health and wellbeing, and that they will always be honest with each other.Peter manages to break both of them in one fell swoop, and Stephen is none too pleased.Discussions are had, actions lead to consequences, and Peter emerges from the experience secure in the knowledge that Stephen will do whatever it takes to make sure he's cared for and loved.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Series: I Feel the Love, And I Feel it Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Help Me Up, Let's Keep On Running

**  
  
**

**Help Me Up, Let's Keep On Running**

* * *

_  
Stephen, 4:32pm_

Will you be home by 5:30?

 _Peter, 4:33pm_

Yes

 _Stephen, 4:35pm_

Good, we need to have a discussion. Take care until I see you.

Shit.

He _knew_ , Peter thought. Fuck. He was in for it.

He had just under an hour to wrap things up and get home. He finished adding in the last of his formula calculations into FRIDAY’s systems and set them to run at various confidence levels. He was hopeful that this iteration of the fluid would keep the same tensile strength but dissolve within 30 minutes. He’d been tweaking it for a few weeks now.

“Run the tests and send to my Stark Pad once they’re all complete, please.”

_Would you like a summary report and analysis after testing?_

“Yes, please,” he said. “Thanks, FRIDAY!”

_You are welcome, Mr. Parker._

He wasn’t looking forward to going home. There would be a discussion, wherein Stephen would ask Peter about what he’d found out. Then Peter would be asked to explain why he’d done what he’d done. And, if Stephen agreed with Peter’s reasoning, he would potentially be in the clear.

Stephen rarely agreed. Peter was rarely in the clear.

And, if Peter was being honest with himself, he’d messed up.

Stephen was waiting for him in the living room. He sat in his usual armchair, reading a book. He was dressed casually in jeans and a henley with the top button undone. Cloak was draped over the back of the other armchair, “sleeping.”

“Hey,” Peter said, walking in. “I was nearly finished at the Tower, so I came home early.”

“I see,” Stephen said, marking his place in the book and setting it aside on the end table. “Have a seat.”

“No ‘hello, I’m happy to see you kiss?’” Peter asked. He was only half-joking.

Stephen’s eyes softened. He stood and kissed Peter. When he pulled away, “Hello, Darling. I’m happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you, too.”

They sat across from each other in the armchairs.

“I received a call from Dr. Cho this afternoon,” Stephen said. “She said you’d missed your appointment with her earlier this week and that she was calling to reschedule.” He lifted a brow. “I was confused, considering you told me that everything had gone fine with that visit.”

Peter did his best not to fidget. Stephen had a way of just being silent, sometimes. It was such a stupidly easy way to make him want to talk, and he fell for it far too often.

Like now.

“I was going to tell you, I promise!” Peter said. “But right after you asked me about it, Wong came in because something was wrong at the Karma place and I didn’t want you to have to worry about me when something more important was going on there!”

“I see,” Stephen said. His tone was reasonable to the point where Peter knew he was feeling anything but calm. “Why did you skip something as routine and simple as a physical?”

“I had a bad feeling about it,” Peter mumbled.

“Care to try that again?” It wasn’t a question, not really.

“I had a bad feeling about it,” he said, more firm. “And I was proven right, because I’d gotten a message from Dr. Cho saying that she was looking forward to getting some blood samples because she was excited to run experiments on them. I didn’t agree to that.”

“This bad feeling you had, was it the spider-sense?”

Peter nodded.

Stephen remained quiet. Peter recognized Stephen’s thinking face, could only imagine what was going on in his head. The silence continued for more than a few minutes and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“So am I.”

Peter blinked. “What do _you_ have to be sorry for?”

“I’ve given you the impression that you, your health, and your happiness aren’t more important to me than anything else, and that I wouldn’t listen if you had a concern about something so important.”

Peter stared at him, confused and just a little suspicious. “Is this some kind of reverse psychology trick?”

“No, I wouldn’t play those kinds of games with you. But I am a little hurt that you think I would.”

“I don’t, I just- usually when this happens, it’s me apologizing and then we discuss why what I did was wrong, and I go stand in the corner before you spank me. You _don’t_ apologize. Because you’re not wrong.” Peter didn’t like the thought that he’d hurt Stephen, however unintentional it was.

“There’s been a breakdown somewhere between us, and at least half of it is on me.” Stephen leaned forward; hands clasped. “This dynamic we’ve embraced, Peter, it’s not meant to be just me telling you what to do and you blindly following. We’re partners. I need you to hold me to my end, because if I fail, you can be seriously hurt.”

“That makes sense,” Peter said. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”

“Can I ask why you didn’t?”

Peter shrugged.

“That’s not an answer.”

“I get made fun of for it, the spider-sense thing,” Peter said. “May called it my Peter Tingle and that made its way into Happy’s vocabulary and it kind of spread through the others from there. So sometimes I try to ignore it, because when I mention it, I get these stupid comments and jokes about it. And it’s not that I think you’d do that, but it’s also this weird enhanced sense and I didn’t think you’d think it was a good reason to avoid something medical.”

“Because I’m a doctor?”

“Yeah.”

“Peter, I’m a literal sorcerer. I came to the understanding long ago that science isn’t the end all.”

“Well when you put it like that, I sound stupid.”

“That’s one thing you’re not,” Stephen said. “But this is something we need to talk about.”

“I know,” Peter said. “Wait, does this mean I’m not getting punished?” He gave his most winning smile.

“Oh no, that’s still going to happen.”

“Right. Eh, I thought it might be worth a try.” He’d known before he asked, but it was worth being told no, just to see the hint of a smile on Stephen’s face.

“I do love that optimism of yours.”

“If we’re going to talk, can we be more comfortable, at least?” he asked. “Like, cuddling on the couch?”

Stephen stood and offered his hand. Peter took it and they moved to the couch. Stephen settled against one side and Peter laid to rest his head in Stephen’s lap, curled up. When Stephen’s hand started stroking his hair, he relaxed with a sigh.

“Let’s break some of this situation down. You didn’t want to see Dr. Cho because she wanted to experiment with your blood?”

Peter nodded. “It’s _my_ blood and I’m not a lab rat. Plus if something went wrong or fell into the wrong hands, I’d feel guilty. I know that it wouldn’t be my fault, but I’d still feel it. Plus, spider-sense.”

“That’s reasonable. Do you distrust any doctor, or just Dr. Cho in particular?”

He thought about it. “I’d need to know that they would keep it all secret and that they weren’t trying to get something out of it.” That also knocked Dr. Banner out of the running, and any doctor affiliated with SHIELD or the Avengers.

“I might have a solution,” Stephen offered. “I have a former colleague - a friend - who I trust completely. I can reach out to her and see if she’d be willing to see you.”

“And she wouldn’t treat me like an experiment?”

“No. Christine - Dr. Palmer - she’s a good doctor and she’d never do anything to harm a patient.”

“You used to sleep with her, didn’t you?” His eyes drifted closed as Stephen stroked his hair and when the fingers gripped at his question, he couldn’t stop the smile.

“Lifetimes ago.”

Peter couldn’t stop the snort he let out. “Are you sure you want your current flame to meet your ex?”

Stephen tugged on his hair and Peter opened his eyes. “You’re not my flame, Peter. Current or otherwise,” he said seriously.

“So… what am I then?”

“You’re my everything.”

Peter groaned and turned his head. “You can’t just say stuff like that!” he whined.

“Are you really trying to tell me what I can and can’t do?”

Peter sat up quickly. “No, no I’m not!” He shook his head. “I’m not, I swear!” He remembered _that_ lesson very well and if he never saw that special toothbrush and soap again, it’d be too soon.

“I need you to understand what when I tell you that you’re my everything, I mean it. I felt that way before we added this dynamic and that’s not ever going to change. You and your health and happiness are my highest priority.”

“But what about the other people at Kamar-Taj? You’re the Sorcerer Supreme.”

“Masters have come and gone from Kamar-Taj since its inception, and while I am the Sorcerer Supreme, I would step down and away in a heartbeat if I thought it was truly necessary to your wellbeing.”

“But you shouldn’t have to!” Peter protested. “I’m just one person and what you do is important!”

“You’re _my_ person, Peter.” Stephen raised a brow. “Do you really think I can’t determine for myself what is and isn’t important? That I’d lie about it?”

Peter shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t.” He sighed. “You’ve never lied to me; I would be able to tell if you were.”

“Going forward, if you have a concern, especially if it affects you and your health, I need you to tell me. I will _make_ time for you, and I won’t think you’re a burden.”

Peter stayed quiet. If something that could have been saved or fixed or stopped by Stephen wasn’t because he was too busy worrying about Peter…

“Do you understand me?”

“I just don’t want anyone to get hurt because I was keeping you from your job.”

Stephen sighed. “Am I the only person in the world capable of saving people?”

“No.”

“What about Mr. Wilson? Or Ms. Van Dyne? They don’t spend every hour of their days saving the people. Does that mean everything bad happening is their fault?”

Peter shook his head. “Of course not.”

“So, if I, one of many, _many_ practitioners of the Mystic Arts and one of more than a few superheroes, happens to take a day or even just a few hours to tend to someone I love dearly, is anything bad that happens during that time my fault?”

“No.”

“It wouldn’t be _your_ fault, either.” Stephen said.

“But I-”

Stephen sighed again, shook his head. “You really are an arrogant creature, sometimes, Peter.”

 _That_ took Peter aback. “What?”

He wasn’t arrogant! Sure, he had his moments where he was really proud of himself, but he wasn’t arrogant. He wasn’t _Flash_.

“You seem to have this idea that you and you alone can affect everything in this world. That requires a very high opinion of one’s self. I would know, because I used to be the same way. You can’t save everyone and everything and you can’t assume that everything that happens in the world is because of you and your actions. You may be the most important thing in the world to _me_ , but you aren’t to the world, I promise you that.”

“Well gosh, way to make a guy feel special,” Peter said. “I don’t think I’m responsible for everything.”

Stephen lifted a brow as if to say “Really?”

Okay, so Stephen had a point. But still. “With great power comes gr-”

“Great responsibility, I know,” Stephen finished. “But not _all_ responsibility. Not even _most_. You’re allowed to be human, Peter.”

“But if peop-”

“It’s still not on you.” He took Peter’s chin in hand and made Peter meet his eyes. “It’s not. On. You. Understand me?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Peter just barely resisted rolling his eyes. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” Stephen freed Peter’s chin. “Now, next item up on the agenda: honesty.”

Peter couldn’t stop the wince. He’d lied to Stephen, and he wasn’t looking forward to the consequences.

“I asked you how your appointment with Dr. Cho went earlier this week, Peter. And you looked me in the eye and lied to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said quietly. He felt the tips of his ears going red and there was a sick sort of feeling invading his gut. Tears, he thought, weren’t far off.

“Thanks for apologizing,” Stephen said. “I’m not going to ask why you felt that it was acceptable to lie to me, because I think we’ve already covered that, am I right?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah. It was just a quick answer so you wouldn’t have to worry about me while you were away.”

“Dishonesty isn’t acceptable. Bending the truth, omitting parts of the truth, completely making things up - nothing along those lines has any place in our relationship and you know that.”

He hung his head. It was the first rule they’d written out and agreed upon, back when they’d added the Domestic Discipline dynamic to their relationship. Stephen had never broken that rule.

“It was twice, if you think about it,” Peter pointed out, unable to stop himself once he’d realized it.

“Oh?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “It wasn’t just a lie about if the visit went well. It was a lie about even going in the first place.”

Stephen looked at him, nodded. “You broke the two most important rules we have, Peter.”

Stephen sounded so disappointed in that moment that Peter couldn’t have prevented the tears from welling up in his eyes if the fate of the world had been at stake.

“You didn’t take care of yourself, and you lied to me.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Peter could manage, tears now running down his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are,” Stephen said. “Go stand in the corner, until you’ve calmed down. Then meet me in my study.”

Peter nodded and got up. Before he could walk away, Stephen grabbed his hand. “Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Face still wet with tears, Peter responded, “I love you.”

In his study, Stephen busied himself sending an email to Dr. Cho, informing her that Peter had decided to see another physician. He also reached out to Christine, asking her to call him when she had a free moment. To his surprise, the call was almost immediate.

“Dr. Strange.”

“Dr. Palmer.” He smiled. He’d once worried that their friendship was ruined after he’d been such an asshole after his accident, but they still had their stupid little greeting for outside of work.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I’m calling to ask for a favor,” he said. There wasn’t any point beating around the bush.

“Oh? A favor for the great and powerful Wizard of Strange?”

“Very funny. I’m with someone, and he needs a doctor he can see. He’s not hurt, just… he’s enhanced, Christine, and I don’t trust the doctors suggested by the Avengers or SHIELD. Neither does he and he’s rarely wrong about things like this.”

“Are you asking me to see him off the books?”

“Not so much off the books as outside of this dimension.”

“Just what does he need?”

“Standard physical and labs, but I guarantee you that it will all raise flags in an EMR system. It wouldn’t be a problem if he were out as a superhero, but he’s not and doesn’t intend to be for a couple of years yet.”

“You’re screwing Spider-Man, aren’t you?”

“It’s a bit more serious than that, Christine.”

“Love, then?”

“Yes.”

He could hear her laugh. “It finally happened. Good for you. I’ll check this guy out, just let me know when and where.”

“Thank you. And Christine?”

“Yes?”

“Promise you won’t be sharing any stories with him.”

She laughed some more. “Oh, Stephen, I can’t promise that. When and where. Bye.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Peter didn’t hate Corner Time. It was boring, yes. And the corner itself was undecorated so that he didn’t have anything to really focus on other than his own thoughts. But it was, he thought as he finally stopped his sniffling and the tears started to dry, a very effective way of calming down.

The first time Stephen had sent him to the corner he had balked, stomped over and crossed his arms in a huff. He’d been spanked for that show of attitude and reminded that he’d agreed to it when they’d entered into their dynamic. Another time, he’d been in the worst mood for the better part of a week and Stephen had had enough and sent him to the corner after he’d been snapped at. Peter hadn’t been happy and when Stephen came back to check on him, had found Peter sticking to walls instead of standing. He’d gotten spanked for that, too.

Now that they’d been into their dynamic for a while, he understood the purpose of his time in the corner. It was mostly for him, not Stephen. It was Peter’s chance to process everything away from Stephen and think about why he was going to be punished. It was annoyingly effective.

This time, Peter had needed longer than his usual fifteen to twenty minutes to calm down and think. It was probably closer to thirty minutes when the tears had stopped. (Temporarily, at least, because with the rules he’d broken, there was no way The Paddle wasn’t going to be a part of his punishment.) He knew better than to keep Stephen waiting, too. So he ran a hand through his hair out of habit and made his way to Stephen’s study.

He knocked on the door and was told to come in.

Knocking and waiting for permission to go into Stephen’s study was another one of the Rules. According to Stephen there were dangerous artifacts and relics in his office, and he didn’t want Peter in there alone and unsupervised. There were also times where he could be in the middle of a spell or ritual that needed his concentration and he wasn’t going to risk Peter’s safety if something went wrong.

Stephen was sitting at his desk, a pen moving across paper in front of him.

“I can come back if you’re busy,” Peter tried, half-heartedly.

“I’m never too busy for you,” Stephen said. “You’ve had a chance to calm down and think about what you’ve done?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah. I was wrong to put off something for my health without telling you why, and wrong to lie to you about going. I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate the apology, Peter. Get the paddle out of the drawer, please.”

That was Peter’s job, when his punishment called for The Paddle. (It was capitalized in his head. He wasn’t sure why.) It was his job to get The Paddle out of the cabinet drawer it was kept in when not being used. Then he’d have to give it to Stephen, who would put it aside while spanked Peter with his hands first.

Peter understood _why_ Stephen had decided it was his task, but he didn’t like it. Still, he complied and retrieved The Paddle from it’s spot and gave it to Stephen, who’d moved to sit on the two-seater in his office.

Bought from an online shop that sold paddles and other accoutrement, The Paddle was over a foot long, including the nice handle for Stephen’s hand. It was made from black walnut, had twelve holes drilled into it, and was sanded smooth and varnished to a gleam. Stephen and Peter had spent more than a week researching before deciding that it was the one they’d go with.

“Pull your pants down, please.”

Peter unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He wanted to step out of them, but Stephen never let him take them off completely. They were meant to be pulled back up once everything was done.

“Over my leg.”

With a shaky sigh, Peter positioned himself to lay over Stephen’s upper leg so that his ass was within easy reach for Stephen’s hands. Stephen’s other leg locked around Peter’s leg. If Stephen decided to restrain Peter’s free arm, it’d be almost impossible for him to move.

“Do you understand why you’re being punished?”

“Yes,” Peter answered. “I broke the rule about not taking care of myself and the rule about honesty.”

“Good. I’m going to start out with my hand, then I’ll move to the paddle. There’s no need for you to count, but you’re going to stay still. Do you understand?”

Peter nodded as best he could.

A warning swat landed on his butt. “I asked you a question, Peter.”

“Yes, I understand.”

There was a stretch of moments where nothing happened. Peter hated the wait, the anticipation of contact while being so horribly, embarrassingly exposed and vulnerable.

The smack of hand to ass had him yelping, shifting involuntarily. The first one always did.

“ _Still_.” Stephen warned, before beginning the spanking in earnest.

Peter had once thought - naïvely - that he’d build up a tolerance if he was spanked enough. He’d been very, very wrong. Each time stung as much - if not more - as the first. Peter had agreed to let Stephen use a spell to keep his healing ability suppressed during and after a spanking, otherwise they both knew the lesson wouldn’t be very effective. But still, Stephen’s hands, scarred and trembling as they were, brought quite a bit of power to every blow.

He counted each spank in his head up until he couldn’t think through the tears and searing heat on his ass.

“Please! I’m sorry! Stop! Fuck, I’m sorry!”

But Stephen didn’t stop. He never did. He’d keep going until he decided it was enough. Or unless Peter said “Titan.”

After what felt like ages, Stephen finally stopped. His hands rubbed soothingly over Peter’s ass. “That’s the first part done,” he said. “I’m going to start with the paddle now.”

“Please, don’t,” Peter begged. His ass was already on fire and he knew from past experience that sitting down wouldn’t be very comfortable for the next few days.

“Peter, it’s going to happen. You might as well accept it.”

When the first blow from The Paddle landed on his aching ass, Peter yelled and hurriedly reached back with his free hand to protect the area. It was for nothing, however. Almost immediately after he did so, Stephen used _his_ free arm to secure Peter’s against his back and far away from the delicate spot he’d wanted to cover.

“You know better than that,” Stephen warned. “I don’t appreciate you interfering and risking injury to your hand.”

“Sorry,” Peter hissed out. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Stay _still_.”

With that instruction, Stephen resumed the punishment.

The Paddle sent pain and fire racing through Peter’s entire backside with every crack of holed wood against skin. He couldn’t have stopped his shouts and sobs even if he’d wanted to. It was relentless, blows spread over his cheeks so that no one spot was singled out.

Eventually his voice grew hoarse from the yelling and crying, and his face was a tear-streaked, snotty mess. It was only when The Paddle connected with what Stephen had called his “sit spots” a couple of times that Peter knew it was almost over. Ten more on his ass, and then it was done.

The Paddle was put to the side now that it had served its purpose, and Stephen carefully brought Peter upright. He took care not to aggravate Peter’s red-hot and smarting backside as he helped pull his boxers and pants up, fastening them when Peter’s own hands fumbled. Then he laid back on the small sofa and pulled Peter to lay on him. He tucked Peter’s face into the crook of his neck and let his hands roam up and down Peter’s arms and back while Peter continued to sniffle and cry.

“It’s okay, Peter. It’s done now, and you’re forgiven,” he said. “You were so brave, accepting the consequences of your actions like that. It’s done, Darling.”

“’M sorry,” Peter mumbled against the warm neck, breath hitching. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know, Darling, I know. It’s done and I forgive you. We have some work to do on communication, but this part is done, okay?” 

Warm hands slipped up under Peter’s shirt, and he relaxed into Stephen’s embrace. “Need more of this,” he said. “I need the skin touching afterwards.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Stephen said. “I’ll remember for future reference.”

“Might not need to,” Peter suggested. “Maybe you won’t ever have to spank me again.”

“I highly doubt that,” was Stephen’s dry response. But the kiss he placed on Peter’s head told Peter that he meant it in good humor.

Hands continued to rub soothing patterns up and down his back, and after a while, Peter was able to stop crying. Upset and shame had been replaced with relief and gratitude. He felt so much lighter now, without the burden of lying to Stephen and the knowledge he’d broken the rules. As painful as it was to get to, he was happy to have that freedom again.

Peter could have easily fallen asleep that way, but Stephen never allowed it, after a punishment. He said there was too much of a chance for Peter to drop. So, after Peter was steady enough, he raised his head. "Can we eat now?

Stephen smiled warmly. “Sure. What do you feel like?”

Peter thought. “Can we order Thai?”

“That’s doable. Do you want what we usually order?”

“Yeah, from the up the street.”

“Okay.”

Peter continued to lay on Stephen, content, while Stephen produced his phone out of thin air and called to order. After he did, he summoned a bottle of water and helped Peter upright enough to drink.

“How are you feeling?”

“My ass feels like it’s on fire, but otherwise I’m okay. I guess emotionally I feel better now than I did before I came in here, so that’s good.” His lips formed themselves into a pout. “It’s really annoying, knowing that I always feel better after we’ve discussed things and I’ve been punished.” The cool water felt amazing on his throat.

Stephen laughed. “It may be annoying for you, but the relief you feel afterwards is very common.”

“Is it the same for you?”

The few occasions Stephen hadn’t followed a rule – leaving a note or texting Peter that he’d been called away to Kamar-Taj – his “punishment” was to be at Peter’s beck and call for a day.

“After you run me ragged as you’re drunk on power?” He smiled. “I’m usually relieved it’s over, happy that _you’re_ happy feeling satisfied that I’ve been punished.”

“So no, then.”

“You and I process our emotions differently. One way isn’t better than the other, but each work for us. Does that make sense?”

Peter nodded and drained the rest of the water. “Yeah.”

“I’ll use the balm before we go to bed tonight,” Stephen said.

Peter opened his mouth to protest and abruptly shut it at Stephen’s warning look.

“It never fails to amaze me how you can cry, squirm, and yell when I spank you and then _not_ want me to do anything to help soothe the pain afterwards.”

“I just get used to it, you know? And it goes away after a few days.”

“Because I use the balm,” Stephen pointed out. “There’s no need for you to punish yourself, Peter.” He quirked a brow. “That’s my job.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile at that. He gingerly shifted to sit upright on his own, next to Stephen. “What’s the plan for visiting the doctor?”

“I spoke with Christine. She’s agreed to see you. I have some preparation to do, getting a proper set-up ready in the Mirror Dimension, but we’ll be able to keep your record and test results safe and out of unnecessary hands.”

“It’s not forever,” Peter said. “I just want to get through college first, before I think about taking off the mask.”

“I understand,” Stephen assured him. “And hopefully we can get something in place for the long-term, when the time comes.”

“I really am sorry,” Peter said, leaning against Stephen.

“I know you are,” Stephen said. “I’ve forgiven you, and we’ll move on. And, if you ever have concerns about your place in my life, please come talk to me. I can’t help or reassure you if I don’t know there’s a problem.”

“Can we go to bed early tonight? After we eat?”

“Yes. I know these days take a lot out of you. They take a lot out of me, too.” He pressed a finger to Peter’s mouth. “And that’s not something you need to feel bad about, Peter. I agreed to this, just as you did.”

“You know me so well.”

“I do.”

When the doorbell of the Sanctum rang, Stephen helped Peter stand up. “Go and set the table. I’ll see to the delivery and come join you.”

“Okay.” But Peter hugged him before he could leave.

Stephen hugged him back, arms wrapping securely around him, squeezing slightly. Peter suspected that he’d frozen time, since the embrace lasted long, long minutes. The broke apart and Stephen left a parting kiss on Peter’s forehead.

“I love you,” Peter said as they left the study.

Stephen turned around briefly while walking towards the stairs. “And I love you.”

Smiling, Peter went off to do as he was told. He was exhausted, and his ass was still smarting, but he’d never felt more secure, at peace, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a little AU I have in my head where Stephen and Peter have a **consensual and negotiated** domestic discipline dynamic. There are rules and expectations that are agreed upon by the both of them, as well as certain punishments (not sexual in nature) for breaking those rules.


End file.
